Rowing machines are typically used in the home or gym to simulate the action of rowing a rowing-boat. Rowing machines are popular for fitness and strength training. Rowing machines are also used by high-level rowers for conditioning, in addition to on-water training.
An example of a rowing machine is the Concept 2®. The Concept 2® rowing machine comprises a slidable seat portion, a footplate, and a handle portion connected to a resistance mechanism by a cable. A user can simulate a rowing action on the rowing machine by pulling on the handle portion and pushing against the footplate, causing the seat portion to reciprocate back and forth. The resistance mechanism is intended to recreate the feeling of moving an oar through water during a rowing stroke.
Concept 2® rowing machines are also known to provide information feedback to a user during use, for example information such as speed, distance travelled, calories burned etc.
Rowing machines are a popular form of exercise, in particular as they provide an upper body, lower body, and cardiovascular workout simultaneously.